Trust Me With This
by Mjgoose
Summary: District 12 is having people die off because of a disease, it is also the 76th Hunger Games.  Who will get chosen? Plus the Capitol has made a new bird that catches Katniss and Gale doing some interesting stuff.


**Hi, thanks for choosing my fanfiction to read, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, sorry for the typos and bad grammar, I'm not good at that stuff, but I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment. Thanks a bunches!**

Chapter 1

"Gale?" I ask the darkness, more ruffling came. I woke up early this morning to go hunting, my mother and Prim wanted food that I caught, so I woke up vefore the Peacekeepers would be awake.

It was still dark out, I didn't tell Gale that I was going hunting I was going hunting I wanted some time to think about what had happened this past year.

I was in the Hunger Games, and I won, also Peeta won, and now a rebellion was going to happen soon.

I heard somemore ruffling in the woods. I quickly ready my arrow and wait for prey to come.

As prey comes ou tof the bushes I shoot down hoping its a rabbit. But instead of being a rabbit it turns out that the arrow went straight through a person's foot. I quickly look up hoping its not a Peacekeepers foot.

I jump back as I realize who I shot.

"Peeta?" What are you doing here?" I quietly scream.

"I uh," he grips his leg. "Didn't see you at you house so I thought you were here." Peeta looks at the arrow through his foot, he quickly falls down and grips his foot.

"Peeta!" I'm so sorry! Let's get to my mother's she can probably heal you." I say quickly kneeling down to him and looking at his foot.

"No, it's okay Katniss, if I'm going to die I want to die with you by my side." He then puts his head to the ground and closes his eyes.

"Peeta! You're not going to die! Peeta!" I scream at him.

Tears start running down my cheek. I look into the bushes by my side, thinking of a way to get him through the gate.

"Katniss." Peeta croaks.

"Yes?"I look at him and see that he is sitting up.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He says and pulls the arrow out of his foot. "It's my prosthetic leg, I thought I would play a trick on you."

I stand up in one quick moment. "Are you serious Peeta? I'm still having nightmares of Rue being killed!" I turn away from him and start walking the opposite way of him.

"Katniss." He grabs my wrist.

I swirve around to face Peeta.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't know." He starts rubbing his hands up and down my arm.

"Of course not Peeta! Because you have been ignoring me when I need you the most!"

"Well, my parents nead my cake decorating skills." He says sarcastically.

"Peeta! I'm tired of you kidding, and then not talking to me! I know you are still mad at me but come on! That was six months ago!" I quietly scream at Peeta hoping nobody hears me.

"Katniss, can we talk about this at all? Can we not scream at each other?"

"No Peeta, because I'm tired of this, end of discussion." I twirl around and start heading towards the gate when my ankle catches on something and I'm not aware that I'm falling until I hear a scream escape my mouth, and I realize that I didn't hit the ground.

I look aroudn, Peeta wasn't anywhere near me. "Peeta?" I ask.

"Down here." A voice says under me.

I quickly sit up and look under me. A laugh escapes my mouth as I see Peeta pinned to the ground.

"You okay?" I ask still laughing.

"Yeah," he says also laughing, he sits up so now I'm on his lap.

"I thought you were caught." A voice says. Both Peeta and my head swoops to the left and see Gale standing about twenty feet away from us.

"Gale?" I stand up quickly. "I wasn't caught I was.. just... uh..." I didn't know what I wanted to say to Gale.

"I see what your doing." He says walking slowly to us. Peeta stands up and stands in front of me.

"Gale it's my fault, I wasn't suppsed to be here I scared her."

"Cool it Bread boy." Gale yells. " I don't want to take this I really need to talk to Catnip." Gale tried to sidestep Peeta but Peeta followed his movement.

"Her name is Katniss."

A barely there lauh came out of his mouth.

I sidestepped Peeta and squeezed Gale's arm. "Let's go somewhere more private." I say hoping he gets my hint to the house about a mile away.

We walk in silence I try to talk to Gale but he barely answers me, I can tell that something is really bothering him.

As we get to the house we go inside and sit down, in the dim light I look at Gale's face and I can tell he is crying.

"Gale..." I have never seen him cry before I squeeze his shoulder hoping he will speak to me, but he is down right sobing.

"Katniss, I haven't told my mom yet."

"What are you talking about?" I look Gale in the eyes and see that they are all red.

"Rory died."

"What are you talking about when I left him this morning he was just fine."

Gale's lip quivered. "You talked to him?"

"Yeah, buefore I left this morning, he was on y kitchen table, before I left he said something like 'tell my family I'm sorry.'"

Apparently when I was in the games Gale tried to teach Rory to hunt in the woods since Gale had to work in the mines. They didn't know if I would win the Games (well to be honest nobody thought that two tributes from District 12 would win). So he had to teach Rory to hunt by himself.

While Rory was hunting he must have wandered to far and a linx had attacked him and he could barely walk. So he crawled to the fence. Gale told Rory that the fence was pretty much never on, so when Rory tried to go under the fence he didn't realize it was on and he got electrocuted.

A Peacekeeper saw him coming under the fence and didn't thnk a linx attack and getting electrocuted was enough for a twelve year old boy so he whipped him ten times, the Peacekeeper did want to take him to the gallows (which are usually ignored, except for rare occasions), but since it was during the games my mom said that Rory was my cousin, and they couldn't kill the star-crossed lovers of District 12's cousin.

We moved Rory to our new house in Victor's Village hoping their would be medicine that would help him, most of it did until my mother realized that Rory was sick and she hadn't told Gale that.

"He had pneumonia." I said quietly breaking the silence.

"What? What did you say?"

"He has or had pneumonia."

"What's that?" Gale questions.

"Well my mother said it's a type of sisease they had back in the dark days, but there is no antidote now."

Gale's lip quivers again, and I let him cry it out. I feel bad watching Gale cry, and I'm not doing anything about it, but I wait until he is done.

After Gale is done we leave the house and stop in the middle of the doorway.

"Thank you Katniss, you are a really really good friend."

All I do is smile and Gale leans down and kisses me on my forehead.

I smile. "Come on lets get back to District 12"

**So how did you like the first chapter? Please comment on ideas for the next chapters or so, I would love to take suggestions... And please comment on anything you would like improved or something like that and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... Alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Alright bye!**

**Less then three!**

**Love**

**Mjgoose (Molly)**


End file.
